Teen Wolves
by GhostPup
Summary: What happens when a female wolf is thrown into the equation? Will Derek, Scott and Stiles still be the same or will she change everything?
1. Chapter 1

I could still feel the heat from the explosion, I could hear my family screaming in pain as the fire swallowed our house. I remember running into the house, trying to get people out, but I was too late. I walked through the house, I saw my brother, my sisters, my father and mother all pinned under the crumbling house. My mother was still alive, barely, everyone else was dead and burning.

"Mum!" I ran to her side, tears streaming down my face as I tried to pull her out from under the burning beam pinning her down.

"Jasper. Baby I need you to listen to me. You need to leave me and run. It's too late for me, but you can still make it, you need to run as fast as you can, before the hunters come in. Run baby, run like the wolf you are, run for your life. You will find others, but you have to leave now!" My mum choked out, the smoke was choking her, but she kept pushing me away. "Follow your instincts baby, they will lead you to him."

"Him? Who's him?" I was shaking my mum, trying to get her to talk, she just smiled, squeezing my hand before she went limp. "Mum? Mum! MUM! Mum, wake up!" I was screaming frantically, tears streaming down my face. Eventually my wolf took over, forcing me to leave my family there, forcing me to run as fast and hard as I could. It felt like if I could run fast enough, then this wouldn't be able to hurt me.

Everything blurred together as I ran, I didn't know where I was going, or how long I had been running, all I knew was that there was something pulling me. I ran with everything I had, all the hurt and pain inside me. I slowed down, exhaustion wearing on me, only then did I feel the chill of the February air. I saw a house sitting nestled in the middle of the forest. I instinctively went to it but stopped short as I saw the charred wood, caved in roof and scorch marks. I sighed and went in, I was too tired to do anything else. I did I quick browse around, making sure there was no immediate threat there. I found nothing other than an alluring scent that was around, it was a few days since the owner of the scent had been here. I went up the main set of stairs, dragging my hand over the banister and imagined what this place would have looked like before the fire.

I found a room that had a makeshift bed on the floor, the scent was stronger in here, it was calming to me, soothing almost. I went and laid down on the bed and the scent washed over me, lulling me to sleep almost instantly.


	2. Chapter 2

I was plagued by dreams of fire, my family charred and calling out to me, but no matter how hard I tried I couldn't reach them. I woke up screaming as the fire engulfed me and burned my skin, i lashed out throwing myself into the corner, breathing hard; it took me a minute to remember where I was. I went wolf almost instantly as I woke. I sensed a presence in the room, I mentally scolded myself for not noticing it earlier as I back further into a corner, baring my fangs at the intruder.

"You can put those away, you are the one that is intruding in my territory." He was sitting in a chair on the other side of the room, I still growled at him, hiding in the corner. I didn't know who he was, but I do know that he stirred something deep inside me; his scent was the one that was in the house, it smelt of nature, a bit of spice and a musk that drove my wolf crazy, I couldn't suppress her even if I wanted to.

"Who are you? Where am I? What...What happened?" I asked, I couldn't remember what was going on. All I could remember was the fire and running.

"I should be asking you the same thing. I come home to find a girl sleeping in my bed. A girl that smells of fire and death, charred clothes, and a tear streaked face. A girl that has the nerve to threaten me in my own territory. So you tell me, who are you and why are you here?" He stood up and approached me, I pushed myself as far into the corner as I could, there was nowhere else for me to go. I stared straight at him and bared my teeth. He just crouched down a few feet in front of me and waited.

"I...I don't know how I got here." I looked away, not able to meet his steady blue gaze as my eyes filled with tears. The fire was all I could think about, it seemed to be the only thing I knew right now, other than the fact that I desperately wanted to curl up in his arms.

"Tell me what you remember. You don't have to be afraid, I am not going to hurt you." He sat down beside me, close enough for me to feel his heat. I instinctively leaned closer to him, it was soothing to be that close to him, even if I didn't know him.

"I was out running like I always do, I was pretty far from the house, a good hour run or so. I heard an explosion, it sounded like it came from home, so I ran, as hard and fast as I could, I had a sickening feeling that something was wrong. By the time I got there...what was left of our house was...was engulfed in flames; I ran inside, trying to find my family...I found them. They were all dead, except my mom, but she was too badly injured to be able to recover and I couldn't move the beam that had fallen on her. The fire was really hot...it was burning my face and my lungs, the smoke got thick enough that it was choking me. My mom told me to run as fast and long as I can, to follow my instincts and they would lead me to 'him'. She died before she told me who he was though...my wolf took over and I ran and ran until I couldn't run anymore. By the time I slowed down, I was in front of this place. I'm sorry for intruding, but I didn't have anywhere else to go, I was so tired and when I came in, there was this scent that allured me, it drew me in and brought me up here. That's when I laid down, that scent washed over me and soothed me, lulling me to sleep. I am sorry again, for intruding and for baring my fangs. I woke up in a strange place, from dreams of fire, to see you sitting in the corner just watching me." I pulled my knees to my chest and rested my forehead against them.

"It's ok, don't worry." He wrapped his arm around me, pulling me against him. I turned and buried my face into his chest. I could feel the muscles rippling there; his scent, the one that is all throughout this house, washed over me and something in me broke. I started crying into this strangers chest. I didn't know why I was crying on this man, all I knew was that I couldn't stop. He seemed to sense this too, he pulled me onto his lap and stroked my hair. I just pressed myself against him, holding on like he was the only thing anchoring me here, truth be told, he was.

"I'm Jasper by the way." I calmed myself down enough to talk, I still held onto him with a death grip, but I wasn't crying as hard anymore. I heard a wheels crunching on the gravel outside, I immediately snarled in the direction of the noise.

"Oh shit. You stay right here ok? I'll go get rid of him." He shifted me onto the floor, holding onto my hands as he said it; he rubbed his thumbs in gentle circles over the back of my hands, I just nodded. He darted out of the room and I could hear him running down the stairs; out of curiosity I stood up and looked out the window. There was a boy out there, he looked about 16 or 17, just a few years younger than me. He had dark brown hair, tanned skin and I could tell he was new; only a couple months old. I watched as the dark haired wolf walked out the door to meet him.


	3. Chapter 3

"Derek, what the hell? You text, telling me to call you because there's something going on, then you don't pick up? What the hell was that about?" the younger boy yelled at him. Derek, I liked the sound of that, it was a fitting name for him. I just watched Derek, watched how his muscles coiled, and the stern, almost clod look came onto his face as he looked at this boy.

"Scott just shut up, something came up and I wasn't able to answer my phone. Go home, I don't need any help, I have it under control." Derek looked up at me, our eyes locked for a brief moment before he looked back at the younger one.

"No Derek, I am not leaving, not until you tell me what the hell is going on. I was actually kind of worried about you ok? You are my friend, whether you like it or not, and I can't just leave after that." Scott pushed Derek, but he barely moved. I left the window and headed down the stairs, I didn't want to cause problems, and I figured it would be better for me to get to know the wolves in this area, even if this one is new.

"It's none of your god dam business what's going on in my life, you'll know when you need to know." Derek pushed him back. I stood behind the door for a second before opening it. Both wolves stopped and looked at me. "Jasper..." Derek whispered.

"Who the fuck is that?" Scott said, he got one sniff of the air and his wolf took over, he lunged at me. Derek caught him by his throat before he got too far and snarled at him.

"She is a part of our pack now whether you like it or not. I will kill you myself if you try anything like this again." Derek threw him on the ground and started advancing on him. Scott just crawled away, he didn't have enough time to get to his feet.

"Derek." I got in front of him, both hands on his chest and I gasped at the contact this time, it was electric. He looked down at me, his blue eyes glowing, his face was that of our wolf, he put his hands on top of mine. "If he tries anything like that again, I'll deal with him." My eyes glowed purple, and I looked at Scott, I could see the fear in his face, he knew then that he shouldn't fuck with me.

"Fine, go have fun with your little bitch, not like I care." Scott huffed as he got up. I lunged at him, wrapping my teeth around his throat, biting hard enough to get the message across but not hard enough to kill him. I let out a deep growl, tightening my jaw just a bit, enjoying the little squirts of blood that bathed my tongue. The young boy beneath me stopped fighting, dropping his arms and turning his head to the side, showing submission. I let him up soon after.

"I am no one's 'bitch' got it? You take your little bitch ass away from here right now, or hell will be brought down upon you. You made the worst mistake of your life, pissing me off. Be careful from now on." I grabbed him by the throat and shoved him towards his bike, he stumbled over it and fell. I turned and headed back into the house.

"Oh she's a firey one, I like her. Well you heard her McCall, get your ass out of here. I told you I had it under control." Derek was smirking as he turned and headed into the house as well. I was leaning against the banister, adrenaline still pumping through my veins, and I knew the one thing that would calm both me and my wolf; he walked right up to me, I knew he could tell exactly what I wanted, long before he saw the look in my eyes. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close, I looked up at him, getting the first real look at him.


	4. Chapter 4

"You are beautiful, did you know that?" I stroked his face, the strong, defined lines of his jaw, the dark scruff, black hair, and golden green eyes staring at me. His lips were full and begging to be kisses, and I could feel all the contours of his body, the muscles that covered every inch of him, the heat radiating off his body, and his scent got spicier, telling me he was just as aroused as I was. I looked up at him, wrapping my arms around his neck, pulling him down as I rose up to meet his lips. Fireworks seemed to go off in my head, electricity was running through every inch of me, turning me on even more, I couldn't help but to moan into his mouth and press my body against his.

"Wow, I have never felt anything like that before." I broke the kiss and looked up at him. His eyes were glowing, just like I was sure mine were. "Let's make this more interesting shall we?" Derek just nodded, I leaned in and kissed him lightly, whispering against his lips, "Catch me if you can." Before I bolted out the back doors, I could hear him close behind me. I ran towards the lake I could smell, it was deeper into the woods, far away from people, far enough away that when he did catch me, people wouldn't hear it.

I sped ahead, stripping off my dirt clothes as I went, pretty soon I was running naked, I could feel my braid bouncing against my back as I ran. I heard a howl and smiled to myself, he found the trail of clothes, that paired with the fact that I was in heat, would put him into a mating frenzy. I ran and jumped into the lake, quickly washing the dirt and grime off me, then I stood with the water just covering my breasts and waited for him. I didn't have to wait long, he came crashing through the forest, stopping dead as he saw me standing naked in the clear water. He howled again, a sound that sent shivers down my spine, a sound that excited me even more. I let loose a howl of my own, matching his, it was a howl saying we found our mate. Any smart wolf would stay away for the next few days at least. I started walking towards him, hands gliding on top of the water, droplets sliding down my naked, perfectly toned body.

"Jasper." He half growled before almost running up to me and picking me up. He kissed my neck, the point where our pulse is strongest, I groaned and arched against him as he nipped it. He held me close and I could feel his erection pressing against my core, I started rubbing my hips against him. I knew, even as I was grinding him and holding his head against my neck, that I shouldn't be doing this, I was a virgin, taught that the only man I could ever be with was my mate, he was the one that got to claim me. I knew that, yet there was something, something telling me not to stop. I could feel Derek's emotion's rolling off him, they were filling me up and pushing me past the point of control.

"Derek" I growled deeply, lustfully. He stopped for just a second, which was long enough for me to rip his shirt off his body. I stopped and stared, his body was perfect, he had a six pack that was just begging for me to lick it, and his upper body looked like he could carry the weight of the world on his shoulders and barely notice. It didn't help that his pants were hanging extremely low on his hips. I ran my hands up his stomach, over his shoulders and I dragged my nails down his back. He groaned and pulled me closer hands digging into my waist, biting the crook of my neck as I dug my nails in. I slid my hands around the front of him, tracing that tantalizing trail that led to what I wanted. I dipped my fingers in his pants and brushed them against the head of his penis. He growled and bit harder, the bite hurt, but at the same time, it felt almost erotic, I wanted more, I wanted to taste him. I unbuttoned his pants and pushed them and his boxers down before taking him in hand and stroking him.


	5. Chapter 5

"If...If you don't stop now, I won't be able to stop myself from taking you." He half growled, his hands now rested on my shoulders, his eyes were closed, he was trying to focus. I just smiled and kissed him lightly.

"What if I want you to take me?" I gently grabbed one of his hands and trailed it down my body, skimming over my breast, down my flat stomach, and finally to my core, to the one place no man had ever touched me before. "Just...just be careful ok? I'm a virgin." I whispered before I helped him plunge his fingers deep inside me. He growled deeply as I squeezed his wrist, and stopped everything I was doing as the sensation flooded over me.

"I'll be gentle, but you have to trust me." I just nodded, still over whelmed by the feeling of his fingers inside me, my knees gave out and I fell against him once he started wiggling them, pulling out before sliding back in again. My nails dug into his wrist and his shoulder, in an effort to stabilize myself, and stop him from taking his hand away.

"Lay down." He whispered in my ear, I just nodded and laid myself on the grass, he was on top of me. He kissed me gently, making his way to my neck, he kissed the bite mark that he had left, the mark that wouldn't fully heal until after the next full moon. He kissed down my body, leaving sparks of electricity where ever he touched. I could feel something coiling inside me, a pressure building up, I curled my toes and moaned his name as his fingers still moved inside of me. He kissed lower and lower until he was kissing the inside of my thighs, I moaned again, I couldn't help it.

Fireworks exploded in my head and my body tensed before letting loose a wave of pleasure that took my words, it took my breath, I twined my fingers in his hair as he sucked on my clit, sending wave after wave of pleasure over me. It was so much that I started begging him to stop, he obeyed and sat up, sucking his fingers off before leaning over me, one hand beside my head, the other between us.

"You ready?" He growled, he was surprisingly still in control, he hadn't lost all control like I had. I just nodded. "Be warned, it will hurt when I first go in, it will get better, but I can't hold back much longer, once I start moving...it will be my wolf in control, I can't guarantee that I'll be gentle, but after a bit, it will feel better ok." I just nodded before kissing him deeply, he pushed against my entrance and it took my breath away, he felt so big, so hard.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing?" I heard the younger wolf scream just before Derek was tackled off me. I bolted up and rolled, ready for a fight, until I realized what was going on. They were fighting over who would claim me, who would win the chance to be my mate. I just watched at Derek slashed at Scott, tearing open his shirt, he just growled in reply as he shed the ruined piece of clothing. Both of them were well built and good looking, but I already knew who would win this fight, I knew who was stronger and I was glad for it. My hand went up to the bite mark on my neck, I willed all my strength to Derek, watching him fight for me was turning me on, getting me excited and dying to feel him in me.

"Oh Derek." I moaned as my hand drifted lower, I started to play with myself, watching as both guys fought. I groaned in pleasure as I watched Derek rip open Scott's shoulder, Scott got a lucky shot in and racked open Derek's chest and stomach. I was getting to the point I couldn't take it anymore, I needed Derek. I smiled as both guys stopped, straining against the urge to claim me right there, my scent was washing over both of them, driving them wild. Derek tackled Scott, wrapping his teeth around Scott's throat, much like I had earlier. I smiled again as Scott submitted, Derek got off him and came over to me, scooping me up into his arms and licking the bite mark he left on me.

"Scott, why did you come here?" Derek growled out, I wrapped my arms around his neck, licking up the side of it, relishing the taste.

"I heard the howl, and I couldn't stop myself, I started running and ended up here. When I saw you on top of her, something snapped." Scott sat up and looked away, his shoulder already healing.

"She's in heat, that's why. Its instinctual, but you can't always act on instincts. If you ever hear that kind of howl again, paired with a male howl, don't go near it or he will kill you. You're lucky I didn't kill you. Now go to Stiles' house until you heal, I'm busy here." He shot Scott a look and the younger pup sulked away.


	6. Chapter 6

"Now where were we?" Derek laid me back down and nuzzled my neck. He kissed his way down until he got to the center of my chest, where my scent pooled, and stopped. "Maybe this isn't a good idea right now. I don't think I could stop...I would hurt you...you just smell..so good." He growled out, licking my skin. I squirmed underneath him, I needed him in me; I grabbed his face and kissed him passionately, biting and pulling on his bottom lip.

"I don't care if it hurts...I. Need. You. Inside. Me." I wrapped my legs around his waist and grinded myself against his erection. He grabbed my hip with one hand, nails digging in, and he slid in slowly, driving me nuts, it felt so good, I wanted more.

"I need more, oh god." I pulled him flush against me, nipping at his neck as I used my legs to try and force him in deeper, he resisted and kept up with his agonizingly slow pace. I instinctively bit down on his shoulder at he pushed past my barrier, easily breaking it, it hurt, but the rush of blood over my tongue calmed me and eased the pain. I moaned at how good he felt inside me, like a perfect fit. I shifted my hips a bit, testing how it felt, he growled in response.

"If you keep doing that, I won't be able to stop myself..." he murmured against my ear. I tightened myself around him in response.

"I don't want you to stop, I want you to claim me." I released his shoulder and whispered, flicking his ear with my tongue. That sent him over the edge, his claws dug into my hip as he started to thrust into me. My nails dug into his back as my back arched and head lulled, the feel of him inside me was too much, I could feel another orgasm coming on. I wrapped my legs tighter, running my claws down his back, he growled and thrust harder, faster, I was losing my mind, my orgasm crashed over me.

"Derek!" I screamed out before latching my fangs into his shoulder, marking him as mine. My orgasm rolled through me for what seemed like forever, Derek growled against my neck as I tightened myself around him.

"Jasper..." Derek growled before grabbing my legs and throwing them over his shoulders, I whimpered at how good it felt, I could feel another inch of him sliding into me. He hit a bundle of nerves deep inside me, I gasped, tightened around him again as I dug my nails in. He smiled and kept hitting that spot, I was moaning and thrashing, it felt too good.

"Oh god, Derek, that feels so good...oh my..." I couldn't form words anymore, I wrapped my fingers in his hair, pulling him down I kissed him with everything I had. He groaned and thrust deep into me, holding it there.

"Jasper." He moaned as he came. He collapsed on top of me once he was done, both of us panting and covered in sweat.


	7. Chapter 7

I smiled up at him, pulling his face down to mine, kissing him deeply. Jolts of electricity went through each of my nerve endings when Derek slipped his tongue in my mouth, massaging my tongue with his. I arched into the roughness of his callused hand that was gently skimming my stomach.

"Oh god Derek, why do you feel so...right?" I dug my nails into his neck, pulling him into my neck, growling as he nipped the skin there. He growled, it came from deep in his chest, I could feel the rumbling which made me moan in return. His claws dug into my hips, pinning me to the ground; I could feel his teeth lengthen, dragging against my skin, gently biting on my nipples.

"You...are mine...Only mine...we were meant...to be together..." Derek growled out, he looked up at me, his shining blue eyes locking with mine. He was fully changed, I moaned at the site, he was so sexy, especially when he let himself go like this. We both jumped a bit as a cool rain started to wash over us. He picked me up, my legs wrapped around his waist as he carried me towards our pile of clothing. We quickly got dressed, and started heading back to his house, before we got there Derek pushed me up against a tree, pinning my arms above my head. He leaned down and nudged my head to the side, I obliged as he brought his taut, strong body against mine. I shivered as his lips gently trailed down my neck, resting at the crook; he kissed the spot slowly before biting into the tender flesh there. I grabbed his shoulders, taking a second to gather myself before I bit him in the same spot he marked me. We both let go and stared at each other, I still needed to hold on to him to keep me up. He kissed my forehead before scooping me up in his arms, carrying me the rest of the way to the house. I giggled and kissed the wound on his neck, the wound that would stay there until the next full moon.

"I'll go catch dinner, you make yourself comfortable." Derek gently put me down, kissing my lips ever so lightly, but with a passion that left me wanting more. He smiled knowingly at me before slipping back out into the forest. I smiled and plugged my Ipod into his docking station, blasting "Hot Wings (I want to party) by Will.". I danced around the house, cleaning up what I could. Shaking my hips, twisting to the music, I completely lost myself in it. Next thing I knew there was a set of hands on my hips, following my movements, and a body pressed up against mine. I knew it was Derek before he even touched me, I leaned against him, placing my hand on the back of his neck; he let me lead, easily following along with the beat of the music. I danced around him, trailing my hands seductively over his body, once I got back to his front, I pressed my back against his chest and slid down until I was crouching by his feet. I wrapped my arms around his legs and dragging my hands up his body. He picked me up and spun me around, I stuck out my arms and arched, laughing at he lowered me back down and kissed me deeply.

"If you keep that up, someone might take out dinner." I kissed him back, loving the way he washed over me, before stepping away. "I'll cook if you gut it." I smiled at him.

"I'll do whatever you ask me to." He leaned down and kissed me again, pinning me against the wall as his hand slipped behind my neck and the other behind my back. I wrapped my arms around him, kissing back with everything I had. He left and started working on the dear he caught, I headed to the kitchen and fired up the stove, glad that some utilities still worked as I pulled together everything I needed. I found some fresh vegetables in the fridge and potatoes under the sink. I peeled the potatoes, hips still following the music.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the delay everyone. I have been very busy with work and suffering from a bit of writers block. The song "Hot Wings" by Will. helped my write this part. Sorry it is so short, and I will try to do more :) <strong>

**There might be a bit of a twist coming in, well i know there is, but how big of a twist? I'm not sure, but I know Riley will be coming in...Thank you plot bunnies. **


	8. Chapter 8

The next day Derek took me into town and showed me around. We stopped at the highschool and he just wrapped his arm around my shoulder, gently kissing the side of my head, making my heart flutter, I could feel his lips smile against my skin as I gave him a light shove.

"I should register...I still have a year to go." I looked up at Derek and he nodded, walking into the looming high school with his arm around my shoulder.

"Let's get you registered then." He gave Scott a little snarl as we walked past his locker before pulling me into the office. The registration process went by fairly quick and before I knew it I was being shown around by the Vice Principle. This young guy, about the same age as me, came up and started pestering the VP.

"Who's the new girl? What's her name? Where is she from?" The brown hair, brown eyed boy questioned, he was very hyper and I was already weary of him.

"Stilinski, if you are so curious, what don't you show her around? She is in most of the same classes as you and McCall after all." The Vice Principle handed me off, I inwardly groaned at the mention of McCall.

"Hi, I'm Stiles Stilinski." He held his hand out and had a hopeful look on his face. I reached out and shook his hand.

"I'm Jasper Luna." I said curtly before taking my hand away. I sniffed the air closer to him. "You must be McCall's friend." I just snorted, trying to get the scent out of my nose. I sniffed the sweater I had on, it was Derek's and his scent was emanating off it.

"Yea, I'm his best friend, we are on the lacrosse team and all that, we've been best friends since like, forever. How did you know?" I noticed he had a bit of a twitch to his head when he was speaking, he definitely had ADHD or something, but so far he seemed non-threatening.

"You reek of him, I can smell his scent all over you." I said casually, not realizing what was said until it was too late. I inwardly cursed myself for it but shrugged it off quickly, no use stressing over what has been said.

"So it's true? There's a female werewolf in town...Scott was telling me about how he and Derek got into a fight over some girl. Scott said that the way she smelled was addicting, it just drew him in, he couldn't help himself." Stiles looked at me and pointed, mouth open. "It's you? Oh my god," Stiles laughed into his fist, "Scott saw you naked, with a naked Derek on top of you...oh god, did not want to picture him naked." He palmed his eyes and kept walking with me, I just laughed at his antic, they were endearing in their own way.

"Yes, that was me. God save him if he tries anything now. Hell will be breaking loose...twice." I stopped and looked at the door as Stiles gave a little bow and held his hand out towards the open door.

"Why is that? Did he do something wrong?" The room was nearly empty, only a blonde, smug looking kid, a red head that was hanging off him, Scott and some dark hair girl were in the room.

"Not really that he did something wrong. I'm just claimed territory now. If he makes a move, both Derek and I will make hell break loose." I looked around to make sure no one was watching before I pulled the sweater out of the way and showed Stiles the mark. I grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, pulling him in close. "If you breathe a word to anyone, I will personally kill you." My eyes flashed a bright violet color before I felt a hand on my shoulder. I calmed my wolf down before I turned to see the smug looking blond right behind me.

"Hi, I'm Jackson, we will be getting better acquainted." He held out his other hand, one still sitting on my shoulder. I glared at the hand before brushing it off looking him over with an air of disdain before sitting behind Stiles.

"Oh my god, that was amazing." Stiles was laughing into one of his fists as he gave me a little push. "I've never seen anyone stand up to him like that. He can be such a douche." I just gave Stiles a look that told him to never touch me like that again. "So, question, were you born, or made?" Scott and the brown haired girl came and sat in the desks next to us.

"Born." I curled my lip and gave Scott a warning growl as he started to get closer to me. He snapped out of it and picked up the other girls hand, kissing the back.

**Hey Guys, sorry for the delay's, I've had HORRID writers block. I want to thank onecoldn'tsee and Woman-of-the-night for their helpful input and ideas, they helped get the plot bunnies bouncing. 3**


	9. Chapter 9

"Oh yea, Jasper, this is Scott, as you already know, and this is Allison Argent, his girlfriend." Stiles looked at me and nudged his head towards Allison.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you." I shook her hand before pulling out one of my books. I quickly scribbled a note to Stiles asking 'Does he know what she is?' I turned the paper so only he could read it, he just nodded, I wrote one word in response "moron." Stiles laughed a bit and nodded.

"What are you guys laughing about?" Scott cut in, placing a hand on my desk, looking between me and Stiles.

"What a moron you are for dating a Hunter. Now get your hand off my desk." I said low enough for only him to hear. He immediately snatched his hand away before looking at me with shocked eyes. "What? It's true." I said loud enough for our little group to hear, the teacher called class before anyone could say anything else. The first half of the day flew by, next thing I knew it was lunch and Stiles was inviting me to sit with them.

On the way to the lunch table, Stiles was telling a joke that he thought was funnier than it actually was, I was just humouring him, enjoying the company. I felt a hand grab my arm, I curled my hands into fists, hiding my claws and stopping myself from attacking the person. I turned to find the blond back.

"You should come sit with us instead of these losers. No offence Allison." He waved at her before trying to pull me towards their table. I planted myself in place, looking at Stiles with a bored look.

"Hey dude, you should let go of her. I mean...I ... I mean if she doesn't want to go...and she doesn't really look like she likes..." Jackson cut him off, pushing Stiles away as he tried to get in between Jackson and me.

"She is a big girl, she can tell me if she wants to come sit with us," He gestured to the table his friends were sitting at, "Or if she wants to sit with you." He spat the words out as he tried to drag me once again.

"I would really listen to him if I were you." I said, keeping me head turned down, I could smell the spike in fear coming from Stiles, he knew my tone and quickly motioned for Scott to come help.

"Why is that? Are you going to sick McCall on me?" Jackson sneered, pulling once again.

"No, because hell will break loose, courtesy of me." I grabbed Jackson's wrist and twisted it, containing as much of my anger as I could. I brought him down, to the point his face was in the floor. I leaned on it a little more, making him whine like a bitch. "Don't touch me, got it?" I gave the wrist a little jerk for emphasis before pushing him away. I walked out of the cafeteria, heading towards the forest, I could feel the change and I needed to calm down before I did something bad.

"Jasper!" I could hear the small group of people I met today following me, I just ran deeper until I was alone. I leaned against a tree, just breathing deeply, putting my headphones on and blasting music, trying to calm down. Once I lowered my gaze back down to ground level, I noticed a black hulking shape with bright red eyes staring at me. It wasn't close enough to cause me any worry, just odd. I jumped as I felt a familiar set of arms wrapped around my waist, thoughts of the red eyed beast faded as Derek pressed his body against mine.

"You ok?" He nuzzled my neck, holding me flush against his body.

"Yea, just some ignorant human kept touching me." Derek stopped and spun me in his arms, giving me a questioning look. "I don't like being touched by pretty much everyone, and he kept talking as if I were an omega. It just pissed me off so I inflicted pain, don't think I broke anything this time." He just smiled before picking me up and kissing me deeply.


	10. Chapter 10

"I think I am deeply, madly in love with you." Derek kissed me in between words, nipping the hollow of my neck, his tongue darting out to taste the sweet arousal that was beginning to pool there.

"Lunch is almost over, want to walk me to class?" I asked sweetly, he smiled down at me, kissing me lightly before draping his arm over my shoulder. "I think I know how to get this Jackson character off my back...want to help?" Derek stopped dead and growled. "What?"

"Jackson? He's the one bothering you?" I just nodded. "I am going to kill him." Derek started storming off towards the school, I grabbed his arm and stopped him.

"Let's try it my way first before anyone dies ok?" He just nodded, wrapping his arms around me. I could feel his heart beat start to slow as I explained my plan to him. He smiled as he draped his arm over my shoulder and we continued walking.

"You are genius. Not only will this get him off your back, it will get every guy to stay away." He leaned down and kissed my head as he gave me his leather jacket and took the sweater I had on. I just smiled as I wrapped my arm around his waist, tucking my fingers under his shirt so they were brushing his skin. I messed up my hair a bit and fussed with my clothes as we got close, making it look like I was just straightening them out. People stopped and stared as we came up to the school, the towns sexiest guy, on the arm of the new girl, it was something to be brag worthy about. We got into the school and waited outside the classroom for Jackson to arrive.

Derek had my back against the lockers, our foreheads were touching and our bodies were so close that I ached to feel him. I had my hands sitting on his chest, I could feel his strong, steady heart beat under my fingers. His arms were wrapped around my waist, not letting my body sit fully against the lockers. Our eyes were locked and I was hypnotized by the swirling emotions I could see in Derek's deep, golden, green eyes; the beauty of it took my breath away, I brought one hand up, gently resting it on his stubble. I smiled, a genuinely loving smile before kissing him. The kiss wasn't as rough and wild as the others we shared, this kiss was gentle and full of love and passion. This kiss took my breath away as I felt his strong lips pressing against mine, gently massaging my lips. I could feel his warm breath caressing my skin as he pulled back a bit.

"I love you so much." He whispered, more than loud enough for Jackson to hear as he came upon us, Derek's lips grazed mine as he spoke, making me want more.

"I love you too Derek, forever and always, I am yours." I leaned up and kissed him again before slipping into class, I saw him mouth the words 'we'll continue this later' as I ducked into the classroom. I was met with a room full of stares, the teacher stopped me before I could go and sit down.

"Class, we have a new student, her name is Jasper. Jasper, care to tell the class anything about yourself?" The teacher motioned for me to speak.

"My name is Jasper, I just moved here, living with my fiancée, and that's about it. Any questions?" Stiles shot his hand up, almost falling out of his chair. I motioned for him to ask his question.

"Why don't you live with your family?" He asked, leaning over his desk, eager for an answer.

"They all burned, a certain family," I looked over in Allison's direction. "Burned down my house while I was on a run. Every one died, I held my mother in my arms as she told me to run. I lost everyone and everything I had because a family of nuts thought they had the right to kill just because we weren't what they thought we should be." Everyone was speechless, the teacher motioned for me to pick a seat.


	11. Chapter 11

"Wow, I guess she really is the perfect match for that Hale freak, careful your house will be next if you get too close." I heard Jackson say loudly as I walked past. I turned and slammed his head against the desk before walking to my seat behind Stiles. No one said a word as I sat down. The red haired girl glared at me and Jackson looked at me with terror in his eyes. Stiles turned around and high fived me, he kept going on about how awesome it was that I did that. Next thing I know, the day is over and I head outside to find Derek waiting for me in his sleek, black Camaro. I was just about to open the door when I saw Jackson exit the school, his nose was bruising badly and had tape across it, and his wrist had a splint on it. I called him over, giving him a look that told him it wasn't a request. He slowly came over, I got right close to him as Derek stepped out of the car, leaning on the hood, watching what was unfolding.

"So Jackson." I trailed my finger down his throat. "Are you going to be bothering me or Derek from now on?" He shook his head no, I was loving the scent of his fear, it was sweet and a little bit salty. ."Are you going to be saying anything behind my back?" Again his shook his head no. "Now I want you to remember something" I paused for dramatic effect before leaning in "always remember that this girl will destroy you in a heartbeat." With that I pushed him away and climbed into Derek's car, kissing him deeply before he sped of.

"Wow, what did you do to him?" He looked at me out of the corner of his eye as he drove down the twisty road.

"I smashed his face against the desk." I said nonchalantly as Derek drove. He took his eyes right off the road and looked at my, laughing that deep, rich laugh of his.

"What lead up to that?" He placed a hand on my leg and smiled.

"Stiles asked why I lived with you instead of my family when the teacher forced me to introduce myself. I told them the truth, that they all burned and you are all I have left. Jackson made some remark about how we were perfect for each other, you were a freak, and if anyone got too close then their house would burn too...so I smashed his face off the desk as I walked past." Derek brought my knuckles up to his lips and placed a kiss there.

"That's my girl, you are so strong, but I am always here to support you when you need me." He kept my hand up to his lips as he spoke, I closed my eyes and gently moaned at the feel of his lips grazing my skin, his breath caressing my hand. I pulled his hand to me and kissed his knuckles gently. He could feel the pain inside me, the pain that has been eating away at me since the fire; it was part of the mate bond, we could feel each other in a way no other being can feel someone. He said nothing, just squeezed my hand tighter as a solitary tear fell onto his hand. I held his hand close to my heart, looking out the window. Even though he could feel my pain, and he knew I was crying, didn't mean I wanted him to see me that weak.

"I think...I think I should go visit my family..." I whispered, squeezing his hand tighter. I could feel his eyes on me, his concern rolling off him in waves.

"I understand. Do you want me to come with you? I would love to meet your family." I shook my head gently and kissed his knuckles.

"Maybe one day, but this is something I have to do for myself...I want you to meet them, but I need to say good bye first, I need to deal with the loss before I introduce someone to them. Do you know what I mean?" We got to Derek's house and I slowly got out of the car and came face to face with the strong man that was my mate. I looked up and locked gazed with him, I could hide the sadness and pain in my eyes, even if I tried, he could see right through my defences. Derek pulled me into a tight hug and I couldn't stop the tears from falling freely and soaking his shirt.

"I know what you mean," Derek kissed the top of my head and rubbed my back. "You never have to worry about me not understanding. I will be here for you, always." Derek tilted my head up, his smile warming my heart. I smiled, a warm sense of hope creeping into my heart, for the first time since my family died, I felt ok, like my world wasn't falling apart.

"Give me three days to get some stuff sorted out and then meet me there ok? I need to set my parents affairs in order and say good bye..." I leaned up and kissed him deeply, wrapping my arms around his neck and holding him close.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for dealys guys, my life has been insanely busy 3 jobs doesn't leave much time for writing, plus evil plot bunnies are bouncing for a random side story..So rate and review, let me know what you think :) <strong>


	12. Chapter 12

I don't know how long we stood there, our bodies pressed against one another as we silently comforted each other. I relaxed against the car, sighing gently at the feel of every inch of his body pressed against mine. We eventually parted, Derek gently nuzzling my neck before we separated.

"You do what you need to do. I'll still be here. I will meet you there in three days time." Derek pulled me into a hug and kissed me.

"I will see you in three days time my love. Until then, stay safe." I put my hand against his cheek, a sudden sadness washing over me, I had a bad feeling and I couldn't shake. I pulled away from him, smiling sadly before I darted off towards the remains of my home. It took me half a day of running to get back to my house, when I got there the stench of ash and charred flesh was still pungent in the air. I felt tears gather behind my eyes and I walked around the remains. I spent the rest of the day talking to the lawyers and banks, getting everything that was left transferred into my name.

"Mom, I miss you." I felt the hot tears sliding down my face as I fell to my knees in front of the charred remains of my home. "You were right mom...I ran, I let her guide me and she brought me right to him. He is amazing mom, I want to be with him, it hasn't even been a week and I can't imagine life without him. You should see him mom. He's amazing, tall, wide shoulders, dark hair, strong, sharp features, and he is built. You should see his eyes, they are a golden green color normally, but this bright vibrant blue when his wolf is showing. Everything you told me about mates was right mom...he even helps keep my wolf in check so it isn't as hard learning to control her again. I don't think he knows I'm an Alpha yet, I know it shouldn't be hard since he's my mate, but I don't know how to tell him. My eyes have even reverted to their normal purple color now." I let silence wash over me, tears sliding out as the grief and pain consumed me. I howled my pain to the world when it became too much, I didn't think twice of it, we were always open with our wolves here, unless a stranger was coming.

I slowly pulled myself up as the sun faded and headed deeper into the woods, towards our little bunker we had for emergencies. I was wrapped up in my thoughts, so much so that I didn't notice the hulking black shape and red eyes gleaming at me from deep within the forest, I didn't notice the scent of excitement in the air, I didn't notice any of the things I should have.

"Jasper?" A firm but tentative voice called from behind me as I started to uncover the doorway. I spun around to see a man that looked a lot like Derek, but with light brown hair and much softer features, standing a few feet behind me. I jumped slightly at seeing him standing there, I hadn't noticed anyone sneaking up on me and I mentally scolded myself for letting that happen.

"Yea...who are you?" I said, posture getting defensive, trying not to give the half exposed door away. The man smiled, a smile that was probably suppose to be reassuring but it sent chills down my spine, the kind that warn of danger. There was something off about this man but I didn't know what it was.

"My name is Peter, I'm Derek's uncle. He asked me to come here and talk to you about some stuff. He told me what happened to your family, what a shame it is, but he thought I might be able to bring some piece to you." He stepped forward, reaching out to take my arm. I pulled away from the grip, trying to feel Derek through the bond, to see if anything this man was saying, was true. I didn't trust him, it didn't help that I couldn't feel Derek. I felt like face palming myself when I remembered that our bond isn't at full strength yet, we could only feel each other's presence when we were relatively close to each other.

"How do I know that I can trust you? I haven't heard anything about you." I continued to back away from him, ready to bolt if need be and I could smell his anger and frustration rising at my distrust. I saw a flash of red in his eyes and I knew, I knew what was off about him, he was an Alpha as well. An Alpha that was encroaching on my territory, but he was also an alpha that was older and stronger than me, I knew I couldn't take him on my own, but I might be able to out run him. I looked towards my sides, looking for an escape route, but he seemed to know what I was thinking and lunged at me before I could bolt. I fought at hard as I could until I felt the cold sting of a needle in my neck, shortly after, all fight left my body and darkness claimed me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN First off I want to thank my main beta onecoldn'tsee for all her help and the slaying of the bad plot bunnies. If it wasn't for her, I wouldn't have gotten it all worked out and up this soon (I know it's been a while and I'm sorry) but I want to thank you so much for all your help girl.**

**Also, I am sorry that it has taken so long, I was hung up on how I was going to do the whole kidnapping scene, but with onecoldn'tsee's help, I figured it out and got it done :) **

**Thank you all for such nice reviews and comments, makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside.**


	13. Chapter 13

I woke up in a cellar with my hands and legs chained to the wall, I shivered slightly as the cold of the damp wall soaked into my bare back and I growled as I saw my clothes in shreds on the floor by the heavy metal door on the other side of the room. I started to thrash, trying to pull my hands out of the restraints, I didn't care if I broke my own bones, all I knew was that I had to get out.

"Wolfsbane." I growled as my wrists started to burn and a thin trail of smoke rose from where the cuffs cut into my skin. I tried howling, a long and loud howl, hoping Derek or somebody would come for me, hoping anything would happen to get me out of these cuffs. My heart clenched at the thought of Derek; was what this man said true? Did Derek really send him to me? Why would he do that? My head snapped towards the door, my wolf was in complete control as it slid open and Peter walked in.

"Tsk Tsk. You should know better than that. That kind of thing will get you nothing but trouble." His voice sounded like that of a parent lightly scolding a child. I howled in pain as he plunged the silver knife into my arm before pulling it out and back handing me. "I told you, you have to be quiet." He turned towards the small table that sat a few feet from where I was chained, I felt the fear consume me as I saw the tools he had laid out. They were tools meant to torture werewolves, and if I was right, then they had a special mixture of wolfsbane on it that would stop me from healing normally, but wouldn't kill me.

"Aren't they beautiful?" He held up a very sharp and intimidating looking knife as he turned back towards me. I snarled at him, fighting my restraints again as he approached. He laid the knife against my stomach and I stopped thrashing immediately.

"Now that's a good girl, you be good and this will all be over soon. I won't kill you, don't worry. I am just going to break you, then claim you." He smiled sadistically as the knife cut deep into the flesh of my stomach.

"No...I...I belong...to..." The pain was too much, my breath was locked in my chest as he pulled the knife off the other side.

"Oh I know who you think you belong to. He doesn't want you though, if he did, I wouldn't be here. You would be safe in his arms and none of this would be happening, but no, he doesn't want you, so you are here with me until you break, until you give in to me." He leaned in close, holding the knife to one side of my throat as he licked up the other. I let out a deadly warning growl, lunging forward to rip his throat out. I only stopped when I felt the sharp bite of the blade starting to cut into my neck.

"Ah ah, we don't want that now. You have to behave for your new Alpha, your new mate." He leaned in and whispered, his breath ghosting across my lips. I couldn't stop the snarl that came out, I lunged again, this time a couple of my teeth caught his face. "For that, you get a special present." I screamed again as he shoved a toothed knife through my arm. He smiled again before walking to the door.

"Remember, how far this goes, is up to you." He turned and looked at me, I snarled and bared my teeth in response. "Fine, suffer. You will join me, I will break you." He slammed the door behind him and I just sagged against the wall whimpering in pain. Everything he said ran through my mind, I couldn't stop myself from thinking about it. Did Derek really send him? Did he really want to give me away? Was this what my life is suppose to be like? Thoughts, questions and fears ran constantly through my mind to the point my human half started to shut down. I was starting to think like a wolf and even if I tried, I couldn't bring the human in me back. I leaned over, knowing I had to try and get that knife out if it was to heal at all, I grabbed the knife with my teeth and ripped it out quickly, screaming in pain before I blacked out from it.

"Rise and shine." I growled and lunged to bite as I felt a sharp pain cutting up my shin. "Ah remember, we talked about this yesterday. You cannot attack me, or else I will hurt you more." He emphasized his last word by crushing my femur. I screamed in pain and rage, my wolf straining to get free of the bonds while my human side shut down even further. I looked at him and in the back of my mind I knew what I looked like. My eyes were blazing red, my body was caught half way between a beta shift and a alpha shift due to the shackles restraining me, my face was starting to pull out and my teeth were sharp and dangerous.

I snarled and thrashed against the bonds, even if I knew it would do no good. He just laughed, catching me by the throat as he pushed his body against mine. I snarled, trying to break free of his grip as he rutted his erection against my hip.

"You see, I could force you, take you as mine even if you don't accept me as your mate, but I'm more kind hearted than that." I growled angrily at him. "I am willing to let you make the decision on your own, to let you decide to come to me." I growled again, baring my teeth as I strained to reach him so I could tear his throat out, he just backed away. He continued to torture me, cutting my skin, trying to break my will, like it was some kind of sick game he enjoyed, he tried various methods of torture until I passed out from the exhaustion and pain.

I don't know how many days he had me since we were in a room with no windows and nothing to give a semblance of what time it was. All I know is that I have lost track of how many times I have passed out, how many times he has tortured me, how many times he has kissed me and rutted against my body, trying to get me to accept him. The full moon must have passed at some point, I know this because he came in not too long ago with a grin on his face, telling me this was the last time he was going to ask nicely. I just snarled at him like the angry, hurt, fearful wolf I was. My human side had been locked away a long time ago, to protect it, so that I didn't go completely insane while locked down here.

I got very little food and little water as well. The only way he would let me drink water was if it was transferred into my mouth...from his. During these 'drinking sessions' he enjoyed rutting against me, rubbing his hands and his body all over mine, there was a few times where he was close to forcing himself on me, close to raping me, he only stopped because the frenzy I went into would have killed one of us if he didn't. I long ago lost hope of someone coming to rescue me, I never gave in to him though. I never truly forgot Derek, but I could no longer pull a picture of him to mind, I couldn't remember how he smelt, or what it felt like in his arms. All I seemed to know now was the pain and suffering that Peter inflicted.

I sagged against the wall and mulled over everything that had happened, the torture, the attempted rapes, the harsh words, everything he had done that was meant to break me. I stopped fighting after the first few times, but I never gave in, I conserved my strength until it would be useful. I snapped my head towards the door as I heard it grind open and I saw red eyes glowing in the darkness that was just outside the door.


	14. Chapter 14

"Jasper..." I heard the voice whisper before the figure came darting forward, wrapping his arms around my waist. I was so far gone that I couldn't recognize his touch, I couldn't feel the electricity where his skin was touching mine. All I thought of was Peter and I snarled, baring my teeth and snapping at the stranger, I caught him on the shoulder and I easily ripped through the leather coat he was wearing to the soft skin beneath, he pulled back looking confused.

"Derek stop...I don't think she's the same Jasper we knew." I heard another voice say from beyond the door, this person was much more hesitant to walk into the room, he had dark curly hair and tanned skin and he refused to look me in the eye. I turned my glowing red eyes on the first intruder as he took another step towards me.

"Shhhh Jasper, it's ok, I'm just going to get you down ok?" I curled my lip slightly and let out a light growl. I wasn't stupid, I knew this might be my one chance to get out of this hell hole that had become my life. He undid the shackles around my feet first, I caught his scent as he shifted to the ones on my arms. There was something about this scent, it tamed my wolf a bit, not fully, but I was no longer out for blood, I knew this wasn't Peter, but I couldn't place where I knew it from.

"Scott close the door and leave us alone." The taller male sad as he got the first shackle off my wrist. The younger one started to say something but quickly did as he was told with a pointed look from the older male. He undid the last shackle once the door was firmly in place and I dropped to the floor, quickly backing into a corner and baring my teeth at the man in front of me.

"Jasper, it's me...Derek." There was a hurt in his voice, like he was actually hurt that I didn't know who he was. He took a step forward and I snarled at him, glad for the dim light because it gave me shadows I could hide myself in. Werewolves had good eyesight, but even we couldn't see in a complete lack of light, he would know where I was due to sound alone. I, on the other hand, had this room memorized completely, I had nothing else to look at all day when Peter decided to leave the lights on.

"Jasper, talk to me, please. I'm not going to hurt you, I came to save you. We have been searching day and night for almost a month now so that we could find you." He took another step forward and I growled dangerously before quietly scooting across to the other side of the room. I couldn't bring myself to trust people just yet...not after everything. I heard him sit down and sigh as he leaned against the wall.

"I'm so sorry...I don't know what he did to you, but he will never lay a hand on you again, I promise...I killed him after we figured out that he took you. When I killed him, I became Alpha, and then it was almost too easy to find where he had taken you, but I am truly sorry I didn't find you sooner..." He trailed off, there was a pain in his voice that pulled slightly at my heart. The fear won out over everything else though so I stayed hidden in my corner.

"I came after the three days just like you asked me too...you weren't around though so I looked around for a bit and I waited, I had an uneasy feeling because I couldn't feel you...at all, and it...it scared me ok? I don't get scared often, or about many things, but the thought of what could have happened to you, to make me not able to feel you...I was scared I was going to lose you..." I could hear the pain in his voice. I sat back against the wall, pulling my knees up to my chest and relaxing for the first time in a long time. I sat there and lost myself in his story, letting his voice wash over me. Everything about this stranger sang to me, soothed me and drew me in, but I was too afraid, too hurt to go near the comfort his presence offered.

"I waited and searched for a couple days, and I could find traces of you and another wolf and I feared the worst...I feared you ran away and chose this other wolf over me...I ran and got Scott, telling him what I found, but I kept my fears to myself. We searched for a long time but we couldn't figure out where you went. We figured out that my uncle was the Alpha and after he killed Kate," I growled deeply at the mention of that bitches name, that was the woman that killed my family. "after he killed Kate, we killed him, I delivered the final blow, and therefore got the status and powers of the Alpha...after I got these powers, Scott submitted quickly and I grew even more powerful, and it was almost too easy to follow your scent here..."He trailed off and I heard something drag against the floor. It sounded like he pulled his knee up and rested his chin on it.

"I'm going to stay here with you until you are ok enough, with me, to leave..." He whispered. My stomach growled loudly and I clamped my arms over it, trying to quiet it. "You're hungry?" I growled softly, confirming his suspicion. I saw his face light up and he clicked away at his phone, I was mesmerized by the sight of his face. It was strong and angular, he had what looked like black hair and a dark scruff covering his chin. His shoulders were broad and strong and from the little bit of light the phone was letting off, it showed he was tall and strong.

"It's coming, don't worry. We'll have a nice fresh kill to eat soon." My stomach growled and I let out a small moan at the thought of actually eating something substantial. He laughed and it echoed off the walls, the sound engulfed me and I was caught off guard, his laugh was the most beautiful thing I could remember hearing. A few minutes later there was a bang on the door and I jumped and growled at it.

"Don't worry, it's just Scott with dinner, he won't hurt you." I heard the door slide open and a heavy dead weight being dragged into the room before the door slammed shut again. "You first, eat as much as you want." He left the carcass and found his way back to the wall, sliding down and staying still. I edged forward towards the smell, my stomach cramping painfully at how close the food was. I could almost taste the meat; I slowly edged forward, keeping a weary ear out for the stranger in the room. I heard nothing but his slow, steady breathing and his strong, calm heart beat. My hands found the still warm flesh of the deer and my mouth started watering, before I could stop myself, my teeth were ripping into the flesh of the deer.

The flavour of the deer washed over me, blood running down my throat and easing the cramps in my stomach, I devoured the deer, eating until I was full. I hummed contentedly as I rubbed my belly, enjoying the first full stomach I've had in apparently a month. I jumped and growled when I heard him shift so he was standing.

"I'm just going to find the light switch, that's all." I saw him pull out his phone and use it as a light to try and find the light switch. I looked around in fear, even though I couldn't see anything, I needed some place to hide, someplace I was in control. I back myself into a corner and whimpered as he neared the switch, I yelped, almost as if in pain when he did finally flick it on. I curled myself up as tightly as I could, protecting my body and pushing myself into the corner, trying to make myself disappear and the light touched me.

"Fuck Jasper...what happened to you?" I heard him step forward and I lunged out in fear, snapping at his out stretched hand as he got close. "Jasper...please, let me see." He sat on the floor in front of me, turned to the side to try and help ease my fear. I just stayed where I was and growled, I growled all night until he finally fell asleep. I listened for a bit and edged closer when I knew for sure he was asleep. He was laying on his back, one hand under his head, the other lay palm up on the floor close to me, his legs were crossed at the ankles and he seemed almost at peace, thought it looked like there was something that was tormenting him in his sleep.

I edged closer, on my hands and feet, face extended reaching for his hand. Even though I was afraid of him, I was curious as well. I wanted to know more about this person, why he wasn't afraid of me and how he knew me. I moved closer, smelling his hand, then his wrist, his scent was delicious, a mix of nature, spice and a musk that made my wolf coo. I slowly edged closer, ready to bolt if he moved at all. I leaned forward towards his chest, I started to reach out, my fingers just grazed the patch of skin showing between his shirt and his pants. I jumped at the contact, it felt like electricity jumped between up when we touched and I looked up at him to make sure I didn't wake him. I continued my inspection of him when he didn't stir and his eyes stayed closed, I noticed his heart beat increase slightly, but it wasn't something I concerned myself with.

I leaned forward, placing on hand on the other side his body, leaning forward and letting his intoxicating scent wash over me as I lightly dragged my nose up from his stomach to his chest. I looked at him one last time to make sure he was asleep before crawling up his body, making sure to not touch it, as I leaned forward and smelt the exposed side of his neck. I couldn't help the growl that mixed with a moan that fell from my mouth. His scent washed over me, pulled me in, and allured me, I dimly noticed that his eyes were open and glowing a bright blue, I was so focused on his scent and mesmerized by it to really care, as long as he didn't move.

"Jasper..."He whispered, staying perfectly still, but his intense blue eyes bore into me. I slowly moved back keeping myself hidden as much as I could, allowing him to move into a sitting position. We sat there and looked at each other for a long time, neither one wanting to back down, neither one wanting to submit. He held out his hand, waiting to see what I would do. I briefly looked at his hand before back at his eyes, I wanted to go towards him, but I was still afraid...afraid of what he would do if he got a hold of me. I slid forward a bit and leaned to smell his hand, when I was less than a foot away I stopped, he took matters into his own hands and tried to move the last distance between us. I jumped back and backed into the wall, fully extending my body for the first time since the lights came on.

"Oh my...Jasper...how...let me help." He tried to move closer but I snarled at him. There was part of me that wanted nothing more than to curl up in this man's arms, but I wouldn't allow it. I had to protect myself. I looked around the room for something to help and my eyes fell on the tray of tools Peter had used to torture me. The man in front of me followed my eyes and saw the tools. He went to them, turning his back on me and he swore.

"Jasper, did he use these on you?" He held one of the more violent looking knives up. I snarled and backed away in fear, looking for a way out. "Sorry, I'm not going to use it, I promise, I won't hurt you." He put the knife back down and held his hands up. I stayed were I was, face twisted in a snarl as he came closer. I watched, fascinated at the way his body moved as he slowly took off his jacket, then peeled off his shirt. I drew in a sharp breath at the sight of his body, I wanted to devour it. He was perfectly toned with rippling muscles everywhere.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Sorry for the long delay guys, I was having a hell of a time writing the torture part and I decided to skim over it cause then I can play with it more later on...like in chapter 16...hint hint lol**


	15. Chapter 15

"Here, it's not much, but they should help keep you a bit warmer at least." He held out his sweater and jacket to me. I looked up at him doubtfully, stepping forward slowly before taking them from him and quickly backing away again. "And here I just gave up the only reason you came to me so far..." He mused with a slight smile, I could see it in his eyes that he was sad.

"T...than...thank..you..."I whispered, my voice was rough and my tongue felt thick and heavy in my mouth, it had been a long time since I had last needed to talk. I saw the first real smile grace his face and I couldn't help but smile back. My wolf was still in control, but she was starting to warm up to him.

"You're welcome...do you remember me?" I just shook my head no, quickly sliding into his shirt which was too big for me and wrapping his coat around me. I smiled and curled up in the warmth, I had gotten so use to the cold that this small heat was heaven. "My name is Derek Hale...you came to my house after the Argents burned your home to the ground...do you remember?" I locked eyes with him, I could vaguely remember something like that happening, I just tilted my head in confusion, I wasn't sure.

"I ...don't know..." I whispered, curling myself up into the jacket, enjoying the heat. I shivered slightly as my bare legs and feet sit against the concrete floor.

"Here, come here. I'll help keep you warm." He sat down and held his arm out for me. I sat there and debated with myself. Everything about Derek called to me, told me to go to him, but my fear was just as strong as my desire to go to him, I took a couple steps towards him then stopped.

"I'm...I'm scared...I...I feel like...like I'm being called to you..but I'm so scared...I don't want to get hurt again..." Silent tears started streaming down my face as I backed away into the wall again.

"Shh, it's ok. I'm not going to hurt you, and I'm not going to make you do anything you want to do. I'm going to stay right here ok? You can come closer if you want to, ok? It's all about what you want when you want it ok?" He held his hands up, trying to show he was backing down as he relaxed against the wall. I smiled and nodded, cuddling deeper into the warm jacket surrounding me.

"Can I ask what happened? What did he do to you?" He tilted his head towards me, golden green eyes locking with mine. I looked away, resting my cheek on my knee as I thought about it. "Sorry...you don't have to." He said and looked away.

"I don't remember much...I just remember being at home, talking to my mom, and someone was there...he said...he said that someone sent him to talk to me...that he was going to try and help me get through my family dying...I got a weird feeling and then he attacked me, he was an Alpha too but he was older and stronger...then I felt a needle in my neck and next thing I know...I'm here...and...and...I...I can't...I just shut down...I don't know...I...I.." I grabbed my head and started crying, pulling everything in close, shaking my head to get the memories out. I jumped and moved a bit when I felt a strong set of arms around me. I looked up into his eyes and for the first time, I felt safe, I dove back into his arms and I cried.

"Shh...he isn't going to hurt you anymore. How about we go home and get out of here?" I sniffled and nodded. He stood banged on the door and it slowly slid open. I clutched the coat tighter around me, staying close to Derek, but not close enough that he could touch me, as I walked out the door into the darkness of the new moon. I saw Derek, and Scott and another teen Scott's waiting outside for me. I took a few tentative steps out and looked around.

"Jasper! You're ok!" The teen yelled as he ran towards me, it was dark enough that he couldn't see my face clearly, he couldn't tell I was wolfed out, Derek grabbed him around the waist and held him back.

"Not a good idea Stiles, you'll scare her back in if you do that...or she'll kill you." Derek growled in his ear. I just looked around, it had been so long that I was in there, I had almost forgotten what the forest smells like. I had a sudden itch to run, Derek looked at me and smiled, almost as if he knew what I was thinking. "Scott, take him home, we'll talk later." I heard as I bolted into the woods, I could hear Derek following close enough behind that he could make sure I was ok, but far enough back that he didn't spook me. I ran, letting my wolf guide me, I was enjoying the feeling of the ground squishing between my toes, the wind blowing threw my messed up hair, Derek's coat gently slapping my skin, I was wrapped up in it all. I came to a skidding halt as I arrived at a lake.

"Why is this place familiar?..." I ran my hand over the rock formation near the shore and caught a scent, I followed it and found two scents mixed together in one area. I knew them immediately, and I knew what the flavour mixed in meant. "Derek...what happened here..." I backed up, backed away from him, staring at the spot where our scents mixed together with the smells of sex.

"You lead me here after we first met. We kissed at my house and you asked if I wanted to make it more fun, then you ran here. On the way you took your clothes off and when I came out of right there," He pointed at a spot in the bush. "I came here to find that you were naked in the water waiting for me. I fought with Scott for a bit, and once he left, we made love. I asked if you wanted to wait, and you told me that you didn't..." His voice trailed off and I knew he was telling the truth, his heart beat stayed steady and his voice didn't waiver at all.

"I don't remember...anything...the only thing I remember about you before today is Peter mentioning your name..."I trailed off and chewed on my thumb, pulling the jacket tighter around me as I tried to remember.

"It's ok...you've been through a lot, let's just go to my place ok?" He motioned towards his house and I nodded. It took about 40 minutes to walk there from where we were, but when we got there the scent triggered a memory. I backed away and screamed as I felt the fear and I could feel the heat and the smoke from the memory, I dropped to my knees and cradled my head, more tears streaming down my face.

"Jasper! What's wrong?" Derek's hand was on my back and I moved away from him, I didn't know what was going on and I was scared, I don't know where that memory came from.

"I...I remembered something...I was here before, and...I was afraid, and hurting, my lungs were burning and I was here...that's all I remember..." I trailed off. Derek just looked at me.

"When you first woke up in my bed, we talked and you told me that your house was just burned down...everyone died..." Derek whispered and I just looked at him. My family was gone...I felt my grief come tenfold, I felt even more guilty knowing that I had forgotten about them, that I had forgotten they had died. I shook my head as more tears streamed down my face, I hated crying but I couldn't seem to stop today.

"No...they...my family...I have no one..." I muttered out, I felt Derek's strong hands on my shoulders shaking me gently and I looked up at him, my eyes were glazed over, I was barely here anymore, I was starting to shut back down.

"No Jasper, you have me, and I have you. We have each other and Scott and Stiles. You have us, you have your pack." He pulled me into a tight hug and I just stood there, still dazed, my mind numb.

"Pack?..." I whispered, I felt Derek nod and my body just gave out against him. I was too worn out, too tired, and still sick from the wolfsbane coat on the weapons Peter used. I felt Derek pick me up, sliding an arm under my legs and cradling me against his chest as he brought me inside.

"Why aren't your wounds healing?" He asked as he gently laid me down on the bed. He gently skimmed his hand along a wound on my calf before grabbing me an old pair of track pants, which I gladly slid on and tied tightly around my waist.

"Peter coated the knives in a wolfsbane slave. He said it was just enough to slow my healing, but not enough to kill me." I said nonchalantly, I had heard it so many times that it was nothing special to me anymore. I curled up in the blankets, the warmth was seeping into my cold body, but it didn't seem fast enough, I was still shivering.

"Derek...could...could you come under..the blankets? I'm still really cold and I can't seem to warm up." I averted my eyes, embarrassed that I was desperate enough to ask. I felt the bed dip and his warm body slide next to mine, his body pressed lightly against mine and I couldn't stop myself from curling into the heat that was his body. "I'm still...unsure about you...I don't know what it is, but something is pulling me to you, even though I'm terrified..." I whispered against his chest, his hand came to rest lightly on my hip.

"I'll never leave you again, I promise you. I was terrified I was going to lose you..."He whispered and kissed the top of my head gently, stroking my back as the steady beat of his heart sang me to sleep. "Never again my love..." I heard him faintly whisper before I fell into a deep and dream plagued sleep. My dreams were full of memories, ones I had suppressed.


	16. Chapter 16

_I was back in the cellar, chained against the wall, and I could see Peter's red eyes glowing in the darkness. I growled ferociously at him, the anger, the fear, everything was just as it was, the only difference was that I felt whole, I no longer felt empty, I no longer felt like half of my soul was missing. I could tell sometime was different but I couldn't place my finger on it, almost like a dream fading into the back of your mind. _

_ "Ah pet, why don't you just give in? I like the spirit, but I grow tired of these games." He stepped out of the shadows and flashed a long, thick knife as he slowly stalked towards me, his eyes were glowing dangerously as he lowered the knife, pressing the flat part against my core. I snarled in rage, a rage that wasn't entirely my own. Peter pressed on, it seemed that he hadn't noticed anything different yet. He dragged the knife against my core, pressing in enough for the point to dig in, but not enough to cut the thin layer of fabric covering me. I snarled and lunged at him as much as I could, the restraints stopped me before I could reach him and the laughter that emitted from him sent my fury to unbeknownst heights. _

_ "You should know better by now pet. Actions like that bring consequences you don't like." He darted forward, pressing his body against mine, one hand holding my neck against the wall, almost cutting off my air flow, the other hand fumbled at his pants. I started squirming and fighting against his hold, against the restraints, against what I knew was coming, tears threatened to spill but I bit my tongue to hold them back. I concentrated on the pain of my teeth shredding my tongue as I felt Peter shift my underwear to the side so my core was exposed. I growled deeply, the growl quickly turned to a snarl as I felt Peter press his erection against my core. I lunged against his hand, trying to rip his throat out despite the hand crushing my neck, as I felt him press the head of his penis into me. _

_ "You will be mine. I will break you. You will surrender to me." He laughed as he leaned forward and sunk his teeth into my shoulder. I couldn't help the howl that escaped, the pain and sorrow in that howl was enough to break the heart of any creature that could hear it. I tried fighting again as Peter slowly pushed deeper into me, I tried as hard as I could to pull myself up, to get away from him. His claws dug into my hip and the restraints cut deeply into my ankles as he pushed in deeper. I couldn't stop the snarls and growls that came from my chest as he fully hilted himself in me. I felt my hope break at that point, he hadn't forced himself into me like this before. He rubbed and grinded, but never had he gotten full penetration. _

_ "That's a good girl. I told you, I will break you." He smiled triumphantly as he started to move his hips. He pulled almost all the way out so just the head of his dick was inside me. "Now I will show you what happens when you misbehave." He whispered before thrusting back in, hard. I screamed in pain, I had only had sex once before with someone much more gentle. I could feel something in me straining to get out, straining to get to Peter and rip his throat out, but it couldn't, no matter what I did. I whimpered silently as Peter continued his relentless attack on me, biting me everywhere he could. None of thebites were the mating mark, and since we are only technically fertile with our mates, I at least didn't have to worry about having this bastards children. I continued to fight as much as the restraints would allow me to, but I knew there wasn't much I could do unless he got close enough to my mouth._

_ "Oh god, I'm going to...oh god..." Peter collapsed against me and I could feel his hot seed running down my leg. I lunged for his neck, sinking my teeth in and ripping a good chunk out while he recovered from his orgasm. _

_ "You dirty little whore. I'll teach you not to fuck with me." Peter grabbed one of the knives off the table after wrapping something around his neck to stop the flow of blood. I grinned at him and spit the hunk of skin onto the floor at his feet. I felt as though my mind had finally snapped, I was laughing at him, I was terrified, but I couldn't stop laughing as his anger grew and grew. He grabbed me by the throat again and my laughter died as I felt the tip of the knife pressed against my folds. I gritted my teeth as he pushed it hard enough to cut the delicate skin there._

_ "If I didn't have plans for you, I would use these knives on you. One at a time, shoving them in to the hilt over and over again, but I do have plans so..." He shoved the knife roughly into my thigh just beside my entrance. _

I screamed in blinding pain and shot up out of the bed, darting to the corner of the room. I looked around the room, I couldn't remember where I was or how I got here. One minute I was chained up in the cellar, then next minute I was here, curled up to a warm body in an unfamiliar bed. I covered my mouth and shook my head in horror as my imagination ran ramped, coming up with the most horrific thing it possibly could. I mated with Peter.

"Jasper?" I heard a wolfs voice growl, I screamed again and backed into the corner even further when I saw the bright red eyes staring at me from the darkness. I could feel a panic attack coming on, my heart was racing and my lungs were shutting down. I couldn't pay attention to any of my senses, fear over rode everything. I looked around, looked for a way out, I had to get away from him. My eyes locked on the window that was against the opposite wall. I lunged for it, hope building in me as I got close. All that hope died when I felt a strong pair of arms wrap around my waist and pull me away from the window that was my way out. I fought and struggled against the hold, my fear addled brain wasn't processing any information.

"Jasper, it's me. Come back to me. I need you...I...I don't know what to do..." The voice broke through my haze and stopped me dead. Peter's voice didn't sound like that, no, Peter's voice was harsh and commanding. This voice was deep, soft, and gentle; this voice washed over me and surrounded me. I forced myself to calm down and try to remember what had happened.

"Jasper, it's me, it's Derek...Talk to me, I need to know you're ok. I need to know...if...if that.." Derek sighed heavily, "If that actually happened...I need to know you...that you are still you." Derek squeezed me tighter, whispering into my hair. I hung my head, arms by my side, I didn't move, didn't say a word. Derek spun me around and tried to make me look at him I refused to let my eyes meet his as my shame washed over me. I knew it wasn't my fault, I did everything I could to stop him but I wasn't able to.

"Yes...it happened...I'm sorry, I tried to stop him but I wasn't able to...and I don't know if I am still me..." I whispered, tears sliding silently down my face as my heart broke and fears of Derek leaving me consumed my mind.

"Jasper, it's ok. It wasn't your fault. I still love you and I stand by what I said. I am never going to let you go again." He pulled me into a tight hug and murmured against my temple. I relaxed against him, letting my body and mind take the comfort it so desperately needed, I shoved down the fear and let Derek fill my senses.

* * *

><p><strong>I'M SORRY! *holds hands up in surrender and hides* I honestly didn't intend to have Peter do that to her, but it just seemed to write itself...I just wanted it to be traumatic to Jasper...but I don't know where to go with it now :'( so it may be a while till the next update<strong>


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey everyone, I am so sorry about how long it has taken me to reply and/or update my stories. Truth be told I am having such a bad writers block that I have NO idea what to do with any of the stories. If you have something you would like to see in a story (a challenge of sorts), pm me or write it in a review and I will work it in, this will help me to update faster, especially seeing as I have no idea where I want any of them to go. **


End file.
